(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control switch for an electric winch, particularly to an improvement in a structure including a set of push button switches which provide control for the pulling, releasing, braking and stopping of an electric winch.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The coiling and uncoiling of a steel cable of an electric winch are controlled by forward and reverse push buttons of a control switch. The switches change the polarity of the motor so that the motor can either be stopped or rotated in a clockwise or a counter-clockwise direction. In addition, the majority of conventional devices use a clutch and lining plate to complete the control after the cable is used in a lifting operation. However, this type of braking force is large which makes it unsafe to use. This type of electric winch also requires a higher current to operate, and it is easy to damage the unit during high current overload. The inventor of the present invention has developed a control switch mechanism for this purpose and has been granted with U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,148. The control switch disclosed in the patent is a push button having a V-shaped surface. Both edges of the push button are connected to positive and negative polarity circuits so that the winch can be operated to coil or uncoil the cable.